Lo disparejo se acopla mejor
by titxutemari
Summary: Reto Nº 55. Temari recibe de manos de Shikamaru un libro bastante curioso, en la portada sólo se encuentra el título, y a medida que lo lee se da cuenta de que es un diario. ¿De quién? "#55 de 100 retos Shikatema"
1. Prólogo

**Buenos días queridas, Nath, en especial debo aclarar que la trama que pusiste se irá notando más en el medio ya que los primeros capítulos me salieron del alma y me daba pena cambiarlos, así que tranquila, que todo está controlado, pero dame tiempo.**

**Advierto que no es un fanfic que vea... fácil de escribir, pero pondré mi empeño y espero de su parte, que pongan algo de presión ya que me he dado cuenta de que con lo vaga que soy, es dificil que me ponga a escribir así por así. Ya tengo escrito otro capítulo, que no será muy largo pero que espero que comprendan por qué cuando lo lean, no sé cuando lo subiré, quizás aunque eso si, si llego a diez comentarios me veré obligada a subirlo por no hacerles esperar ;) Les quiero mucho nenas, y no, no estoy desaparecida, pero tendré que ponerme al tanto con el manga y los fanfics.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Prólogo**

Aquella mañana tras haberse levantado muy temprano para encargarse del papeleo pendiente, Temari había recibido una curiosa visita…

Nada más dar las ocho de la mañana, su puerta había sido tocada por la única persona que ella podría asegurar que nunca encontraría a tales horas, El vago.

Cuando curiosa había abierto la puerta, se había encontrado con un desaliñado y ojeroso Nara, que recostado en el umbral, casi se había caído. Él mantenía los ojos semicerrados para minimizar la luz que hería sus ojos negros, y antes de entrar al apartamento había remoloneado de pié, girando lentamente con la espalda en la pared.

Ella misma aceptaba que no le gustaba la pereza con la que fue a visitarla, pero tras pensarlo, dio con que ya era bastante increíble que se hubiese levantado tan pronto por ella, porque sabía que horas después ella estaría en la torre de la Hokage, trabajando.

Él únicamente le había traído un libro que antes él había analizado y releído varias veces, agregando que era cierta la tesis y que a ella seguramente le gustaría. No hubo problema alguno, aunque si una mirada incrédula para Shikamaru, que bostezaba cada dos por tres.

-¿A qué viene tanto esfuerzo por mi persona, Shikamaru?-había preguntado ella acusadoramente mientras sonreía seductoramente.

-¿Esfuerzo? Ninguno, simplemente tenía que ir a trabajar pronto, y preferí pasarme ahora a dejarte el libro que me mantuvo despierto toda la noche, quizás lo que quiera es que tú también trasnoches, sólo para fastidiarte.

Ella volvió a sonreír, y le acompañó hacia la puerta con el libro en mano.

-Muchas gracias Shikamaru, ya te diré que me parece la lectura-se despidió riendo, mientras él se alejaba y levantaba la mano por encima del hombro, a modo de despedida.

Tras cerrar la puerta, había arrojado el libro sobre el sofá, sin ninguna curiosidad por él aunque tendría que leerlo tarde o temprano para discutir con Shikamaru, o como ella lo llamaba, "_debatir_".

Por si acaso, había cogido el libro junto a su carpeta de papeleo y había salido de casa cerrando con llave. Ya en el despacho leería un poco… aunque fuese el título del libro como mínimo.

**--- --- ---**

**Yusheooooo xD Bueno, para quien no lo sepa, es así como le llamo a poner un prólogo que espero que les deje con ganas de más. Otro de los retos del "Shikatemas 100" o como quieran llamarlo, espero que sigan las historia, yo por mi parte intentaré ponerme las pilas, aunque necesito presión y apagar la televisión.**

_**Les recuerdo, es el reto Nº 55 de los retos Shikatemas.**_

**_¿Merezco algún review?_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Ya una vez sentada cómodamente, recostada en el sofá realmente pequeño que la Hokage le había regalado para el despacho que tan fríamente estaba decorado, y con una caja de pastas al lado, abrió el libro. Ya había terminado el papeleo que le quedaba, que gracias a Kami-sama, había adelantado los demás días. Y ahora no tenía otra cosa que hacer que leer un libro que sólo tenía título, no había más indicaciones sobre el escritor. Otra cosa que le había llamado la atención a la rubia, fue la fecha escrita encima de cada página. Un diario, tenía en sus manos los pensamientos de una persona, que había separado su vida en capítulos para otras personas, ¿cómo alguien podía hablar de si mismo tan tranquilamente? ¿Acaso no conocía el significado de la privacidad?

Dejando la pereza; que seguramente le habría pegado el vago de Shikamaru, y dispuesta a conocer más al autor que dejó de lado su derecho a la intimidad al escribir en un libro, quizás el diario de su vida. Comenzó a leer para sí misma.

_¿Quiénes no han oído hablar del dicho que reza así: "Los polos opuestos se atraen"? Yo personalmente lo llevo escuchando desde hace ya toda una vida, y en un principio a pesar de comprender qué quería decir, no podía aplicármelo a mi mismo, es por ello que una vez vivida mi experiencia quiero compartirla con ustedes._

_Podríamos decir que los polos opuestos se atraen, gracias al equilibrio que se forma y a la complementariedad de ambos, más uno no puede comprenderlo así de fácil, y si mi palabra no les sirve, deberían leer atentamente las distintas demostraciones físicas sobre el tema, sí, esas en las que tanto creen ustedes porque quieren hechos, no palabras._

_Pero sinceramente no hablaré científicamente en este libro, sería de mala educación meterles en la cabeza fórmulas que demostrarían la atracción de la física, pero no explicaría lo que pasa por nuestras mentes._

_Que compleja es la mente humana que cuando creemos tener controlada la situación, y con esto quiero decir: lo que creemos, sentimos o pensamos, hay veces que todo se va al traste y nos sentimos perdidos._

_Quizás es exceso de confianza en nuestra capacidad de analizar a los demás y a nosotros mismos, pero no sabría decir si una persona puede llegar a preveer los movimientos de otra, con una exactitud total._

_Cambiamos, yo mismo cambio a cada día, cada minuto, me sorprendo cuando pasa pero no puedo controlarlo, al fin y al cabo el tiempo pasa y nosotros nos amoldamos a nuestro modo, quizás pensando cosas que antes ni siquiera imaginaríamos o simplemente respondiendo sin pensar y luego preguntándonos si de verdad era eso lo que queríamos decir._

_Pues en mi particular caso, y quiero remarcar **particular** ya que creo que nos ha pasado a todos, o nos pasará, todo cambió cuando apareció una persona en mi vida, distinta quizás, diferente a todo las demás, o por lo menos a mi parecer._

_Se nos ilumina el mundo de una manera curiosa, pero es más extraño aún cuando descubrimos lo distinta que es esa persona a nosotros. Sin querer pienso en el dicho anteriormente mencionado y creo que mi subconsciente intenta decirme algo, o simplemente soy yo quien está perdido y piensa cosas que no debería, porque ya pensar en eso crea un sentimiento de lazo, por mínimo que sea, entre esa persona y yo._

_Ahí entra la esperanza de un pobre vago como yo, que comienza a imaginar cosas, a soñar y a refugiarme en mi mundo imaginario. Como ya dijo una vez Jean de la Fontaine,_ _un escritor francés; "**La imaginación tiene sobre nosotros mucho más imperio que la realidad."**_

_En mi caso, no se equivocaba. ¿Cuántas veces había yo recurrido a pensar un mundo a mi manera, reinado por la paz y la tranquilidad? Siento que es impropio de un ninja no querer ver la realidad tal y como es, pero intento excusarme con que nunca quise realmente ser un ninja sin voz ni voto en mi propia vida, y mi mente era lo único que no cedería nunca. _

_Quizás me voy un poco del tema, pero veo necesario que me conozcan para que puedan juzgar todo lo que vayan a leer en este libro. Quizás una mujer cambió mucho en mí, pero no sólo fue su aparición la que me confundió, sino sus actos y su manera de ser._

_

* * *

_

_**Quizás me maten por decirles esto, pero tenía este capítulo de hace tiempo, quizás esperaba los reviews, quizás quería añadir algo, pero ahora lo veo bien así.**_

Igual que el primer capítulo, subiré a los 10 reviews, pero temo que lleguen antes de que tenga mi continuación .

¡Les quiero! Y espero que les guste :D


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. La primera de muchas cuestiones.**

Aquel libro era realmente interesante, y trataba una incógnita que hacía ya tiempo que le rondaba... ¿por qué ella y el vago hacían tan buena pareja? Sobretodo, ¿por qué eran geniales juntos en el campo de batalla? Él no dejaba de ser lo que era porque luchase a su lado, pero en cambio, lo había visto, actuaba de otra manera... como si no quisiera ser menos, algo que la extrañaba teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo en los exámenes chunnin... Por Kami, nunca le perdonaría que fuera tan vago como para derrotarla delante de la gente y a la vez dejarla ganar solo por que a él no le interesaba seguir luchando.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar esas ideas estúpidas. Todavía no le había preguntado a Shikamaru por qué hizo aquello, pero dudaba que la respuesta se alejase mucho de la que ella misma había creado.

Bajó la mirada hacia el libro, enfadada consigo misma por comparar su relación de amistad y lucha con el vago, y la representada en el libro entre aquel hombre y la misteriosa mujer que ponía patas arriba su mente.

_**¿Soy el único que se ha enfadado, por poco que fuera, consigo mismo por no dar la misma importancia a las aficiones de su pareja? **_

Aquello le pareció curioso, no se imaginaba a nadie que pudiera sentir tanto amor como para mentir y hacer ver que le interesa tanto algo que no.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, alguien tocó a la puerta. Y ya como si de un código se tratara, supo que era el vago, quizás preguntando por el libro.

-¡Pasa!

No se acomodó en el sofá, siguió con las patas colgando sobre uno de los brazos del monstruo verde de felpa en el que se encontraba. Reposando la cabeza en el otro brazo, bajó el libro al pecho para ver directamente hacia la puerta.

Él como de costumbre abrió con parsimonia, y miró directo a la mesa al entrar, se sorprendió a no ver a la rubia allí como siempre estaba, rodeada de papeles, pensativa y con una postura muy derecha, casi como si la observaran y la juzgaran. Paranoias de ser alguien importante en la arena, supuso.

En cambio se la encontró acostada en el sofá que tenía en el despacho. La poca decoración, aparte de un paisaje de Suna. Él entendía lo simple que debía ser el lugar de trabajo. En su día le había comentado a su padre que quería una mesa de shogi en su despacho y se lo pediría a Tsunade al día siguiente. Su padre le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza, diciéndole que no era tan listo como decía la gente. Él le había mirado interrogante y había recibido por respuesta, que Tsunade no permitiría tener algo que le distrajese en su trabajo, y menos otorgado por ella.

-¿Qué quieres? Te has quedado embobado, vago. ¿Se te ha dormido el cerebro?

-Venía a buscarte. Los demás quieren verte, y me toca a mi hacer de mensajero. Deberías estar agradecida de que te lleve a tus charlas de mujeres-comentó cortante por la desagradable llamada de atención.

-Anda, no te pongas así. Parece que te hubieras acostumbrado a que fuese amable.

-Era mucho más agradable todo, no entiendo tus cambios de humor.

-Tampoco tienes que entenderlos, los notarás y podrás huir como haces siempre-le respondió ella enfadada. Que facilidad tenía él para enfadarla, aunque debía de ser sincera, los cambios de clima, la falta de sus hermanos en las dos últimas semanas... No ayudaban a un humor agradable, y aún le quedaba tiempo en Konoha... Ojalá la visitaran de sorpresa.

¡Ag! Que infantil se sentía cuando pensaba cosas así, todavía deseando sorpresas agradables, como si recordara alguna...

Se levantó y agarró sus objetos personales, dejó el libro en el despacho ya que sería una comida no muy larga y tendría que volver allí, probablemente para encontrarse un nuevo taco de documentos a revisar, que no sabía de donde salían pero siempre aparecían más y más.

El camino fue seco, no quería pedirle perdón por su comportamiento, pero tampoco quería caminar enfadada y lo miró. Le puso unos ojos tiernos cuando él también la miró a ella, y lo vio sonreír. Quizás por menos de un segundo, pero lo vio. Una pequeña risa acompañada de un brillo de comprensión.

Él era tan bueno con ella...

-¡Temari!

La primera en gritar fue Ino. Se levantó de la mesa del local abierto en el que estaban y salió a saludarla. A ella no la había visto en los últimos días, ya que estaba con Chouji y Neji en una misión de reconocimiento.

Los demás se levantaron educadamente, entre ellos no eran tan efusivos, y por eso sospechaba que Ino se estaba aburriendo ya de ver a todos comer y ella podía ser su escapatoria.

-No sabía que os llevaseis tan bien-cuestionó el Nara.

-¡Tu a callar! Ve con tu amigo, que te espera una gran e interesante conversación de por qué es mejor salpimentar la carne después de cocinada, y no antes.

Y Temari lo entendió. Ino no comía demasiado, o mejor dicho, la comida común que todos comían, con sus grasas saturadas, sus proteínas... Ella era más cuidadosa, y por supuesto, en contraste con su novio Chouji.

-La conversación te aburre, ¿verdad? Ya decía yo que eras demasiado efusiva...

-Lo siento Temari, si que es verdad que me aburro. Me gustaría poder entender el interés de Chouji en la comida, pero me entenderás si te digo, que como para vivir, no vivo para comer. Lo hago porque lo necesito... yo disfruto de otros placeres...

Ella sonrió. Curiosamente le recordaba a algo... Ella no entendía, aficiones tontas o con las que no disfrutaba tanto... ¿No era esa una de las preguntas que comentaba el autor del libro?

-Lo entiendo, de verdad. Te ofrezco un tema mejor, pero antes, necesito que me expliques de nuevo como debería cuidar aquella planta que vi en tu floristería, ese lirio de desierto que me enseñaste.

-Claro, verás...

Y la conversación comenzó. Compartió una mirada cómplice con el Nara, que escuchaba a Chouji con el mismo caso que ella a Ino. Necesitaban hablar de sus aficiones, pero si entre ellos mismos no podían... ¿qué mal hacían el Nara y ella ayudando?

Pero una duda cruzó por su cabeza...

Él ayudaba a Chouji, ¿pensando lo mismo que ella? ¿Inspirado en las preguntas que aquel libro cuestionaba? Lo había leído, y tenía buena memoria, eso no lo dudaba.

Pero, ¿cómo de bien conocía las palabras escritas en esas hojas?

* * *

Bueno, parece que poco a poco voy organizando mis ideas. Nath, este es para ti, no lo dudes. Espero que te guste la forma y el camino que va cogiendo, y sino, te fastidias :P que no sabes que tiene mi mente ideado. Muahahahaha.

Besazos nena, a ti y a todos los que me leéis. Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y espero no decepcionaros.

PD: Siento el chantaje del anterior capítulo, cumplisteis vosotras y yo no supe seguir, lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Y especial agradecimiento a Narui, que bien sabe que a mi hay que amenazarme, e insistirme para que vuelva. Esperemos que si desaparezco sigas ahí al pie del cañón para recordarme que estas historias las hacia para mi, pero también para entretener a otras personas y hacer que disfrutaran como yo disfruto con lo que escriben ell s.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?**

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar y la conversación entre todos fue amena, Ino y Chouji encontraron un tema neutro para ambos liberando a sus acompañantes de la "obligada" escucha.

Los ninjas comentaron que querían volver a verse todos mientras Temari estaba en la aldea, una cena bien organizada para celebrar quien sabe qué méritos, una excusa, como lo definió ella.

Se despidieron sin prisas, y Temari y Shikamaru volvieron para la torre de la hokage a terminar su trabajo. El trayecto fue animado, comentando los cambios en los ninjas de konoha. Shikamaru parecía interesado en la opinión de la rubia, quizás porque también deseaba ver que a ella le agradaba el cambio que él había sufrido.

-Han crecido mucho todos, es verdad, a mi se me acabó la racha de ganar altura.

-Si, siempre serás más baja que yo.

-Calla Nara, sabes que será en lo único que este por debajo tuyo-le respondió ella con una sonrisa, sin importarle los "pocos" centímetros que él la sacaba.

-Bueno, en inteligencia también.

Tan solo recibió una mirada advirtiéndole que se callase ya, y que no siguiese por ese camino. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban ya en el despacho de ella.

-Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas, pero las traeré aquí, tu ayuda no me vendría mal, y seguro que yo puedo hacer lo mismo por ti.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y acercó la silla de enfrente a la suya para hacerle un hueco al moreno, apartó a un lado los documentos de ella y comenzó a trabajar mientras él llegaba con su papeleo.

La tarde pasó rápida, amena gracias a él, que la aconsejaba y le indicaba como Tsunade rellenaba algunos impresos. Ella en cambio solo ayudó al Nara con alguna codificación para disminuir la altura de la montaña de papeles que él portaba.

-La Hokage te tiene sobre-explotado eh.

-Adora endiñarle el trabajo a otros para tener tiempo libre en sus apuestas. Si esto te parece mucho deberías mirar la mesa de Shizune, ella si que sufre.

-Bueno, lo mio ya lo he terminado, ¿tú tienes que terminar esto hoy?

-No, en realidad no, prefería adelantarlo.

-¿¡Tú!? ¿Trabajar de más? ¿Qué oscuros planes tienes en mente Nara? Si no me equivoco tu dicho favorito es, no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer pasado mañana.

-Siempre juzgándome mujer. No quiero tener que trabajar hasta tarde el día que salgamos con los demás equipos, necesito tener al cien por cien mi cerebro para aguantar a Naruto.

-¿Entonces nos quedamos?

Él giró la cabeza. ¿Qué querría hacer la rubia? La verdad es que no habían ido a muchos sitios, y sabía perfectamente que Temari querría visitar algún puesto de comida rápida, o de figuras artesanales...

-¿Has ido ya a donde Ino a ver las plantas nuevas? Me dijo que tenía una especial para ti.

-Si, he ido ya, conozco sus cuidados, y todo lo demás Nara, no te preocupes. ¡Llévame a tu apartamento y hazme de comer, hombre!-ordenó ella simulando el machismo que él había demostrado hacía algunos años.

-¡Eh!

-Bebé llorón sabes que soy partidaria del hembrismo, ten cuidado que no me nombren Kage y decida esclavizar a tu sexo-apuntó ella y sin poder reprimirlo comenzó a reír.

-Oh, reina Temari, no osaría llevarla la contraria, le prometo que cocinaré lo más sabroso que encuentre en mi humilde hogar.

-¿Y a qué esperamos, shinobi de pacotilla?

Y con esas últimas palabras en su cotidiana y teatral conversación, partieron hacia la pequeña casa que Shikamaru tenía en los terrenos Nara. Era realmente agradable poder tener esa confianza con Temari, al igual que podía bromear con Chouji o incluso con Naruto. Además, ella siempre le recibía con una sonrisa que le estremecía el cuerpo, por la rareza de su aparición, intentó convencerse.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?

-Sopa de tofu-respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

-Como quiera la princesa. Tienes algo de ropa mía en el cuarto de la derecha, ponte una camiseta o algo por si te manchas.

-No soy un bebé como tú, se comer sin mancharme.

-La ultima vez no demostraste eso.

Maldito. Recordó como el maldito chucho de Kiba le había empujado mientras se dirigía a la mesa con su ración de comida, y como la sopa de ramen le había manchado. ¡No había sido su culpa! Pero sin pruebas para defenderse, Shikamaru se había burlado, no enserio porque sino habría salido muy mal parado, pero lo había hecho al fin y al cabo.

Volvió con una camiseta gris sin mangas y unos pantalones elásticos negros que le llegaban por la rodilla. Invadir una prenda más, una prenda menos no le pareció importante.

-Definitivamente, estoy seguro de que tienes un conjunto similar en tu armario para entrenar.

-No vago, pero me sienta genial. Aunque a mi todo-añadió moviendo la cabeza con arrogancia.

-No puedo negartelo mujer. ¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa mientras yo me cambio también?

Ella rodó los ojos, ni un buen siervo podía ser el Nara. Si llegaba a cumplir su sueño de mandato, exigiría al Nara al pie de su servicio, solo para poder obligarlo con motivo.

Colocó la olla con la sopa en la mitad de la mesa y aspiró fuertemente su aroma y sintió como su boca se hacía agua con el olor. Era una mesa de cuatro personas y colocó los cubiertos del estratega enfrente de los suyos. Fue a por algo de bebida y se decidió por una simple jarra de agua. Regresaba con ella a la mesa cuando el Nara se le unió con un conjunto parecido. Una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones grises anchos hasta el suelo. Desde luego ese hombre no tenía una gran variedad en el armario,pero no le importó. Ella era muy practica, aunque eso no quitaba que adoraba los kimonos y por supuesto lo bien que se ceñían en su cuerpo en las curvas correctas.

-No tiene mala pinta.

_Mentirosa, sabes de sobra que estará buenísima. Siendo sinceros, él podría sacarte de las comunes comidas sosas y repetitivas por no hablar de pre-cocinadas, que comes._

Ambos se sirvieron y comenzaron a cenar. Repentinamente Temari recordó el tema que había estado reflexionando a lo largo de todo el día.

-Vago, respecto al libro que me has dejado. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Es una especie de biografía didáctica?

_-_Pensé que me dirías si era un experimento social, conociendo los pocos reparos que tienes de jugar con la mente de las personas...

-¡Eh! Si la mente es débil lo es también el cuerpo y el alma. Maltratar un poco a tus estudiantes para que se fortalezcan no es malo. Sino, mírame a mi. He salido letal y fuerte, ¿o no?

Ambos dejaron entrever una sonrisa, la sonrisa que solo se dedicaban entre ellos, aquella que poca gente presenciaba y que nadie sabía interpretar, ni los propios dueños.

Temari ya había terminado su plato e informalmente había cruzado las piernas en la silla, una encima de la otra, simulando la posición que le había enseñado para meditar.

-Eres retorcida, admítelo.

-No es necesario que lo admita y lo sabes, pero tú eres demasiado manipulable, demasiado...

-¿Demasiado humano?

-Ahora me acusarás de monstruo por hundir un poco la moral para que salga a flote con mayor fuerza, eres un bebé débil y sentimental todavía.

-Me gusta poder tener sentimientos después de todo lo que he pasado.

Y entonces ella calló bajando la mirada, por dos razones. La primera, porque sabía que Shikamaru no había estado preparado para la muerte de su sensei, y segundo, porque ella misma conservaba sentimientos y no se arrepentía, aún después de todo lo que su padre les había hecho a ella y a sus hermanos.

-No divagues, Temari. Nada de lo que digas me puede herir, estoy acostumbrado a ti y te entiendo mejor de lo que crees.

¿Él la entendía? No le parecía tan descabellado. Shikamaru Nara, el vago número uno, el mejor estratega de la villa, la futura mano derecha de la hokage, era una persona sobretodo empática. Sabía que él la comprendía, pero aquello en parte la reconfortaba a la par que la asustaba. Ella no había sido muy agradable con él en el pasado, con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano pequeño. ¿Cómo alguien así podía pedir comprensión o siquiera recibirla des-interesadamente? Eso la hacía sentir peor.

-Eo, Temari. Que no pienses te he dicho.

Y perdida en sus pensamientos no había notado al Nara llegar hasta ella para abrazarla cariñosamente y dejarle un beso en la cabeza.

-Me arrepiento, ¿sabes? Aunque no me guste hablar de ello no significa que no lo recuerde.

-Sé que no te gusta hablarlo, y menos conmigo, pero yo sé que no eres así, no eres mala, y ellos lo saben también, te quieren como se quiere a una madre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza entre los brazos del shinobi alejando esas ideas de su cabeza. ¡Ella no dejaba caer la cabeza y buscaba el consuelo! Pero debía admitir que la respuesta de Shikamaru le había ayudado mucho, a recordar algo que sabía, pero que le costaba aceptar. Ella ya había pagado por sus errores, ahora solo podía conducir su vida de la mejor manera.

-Dejemos el tema. Dime, ¿de dónde has sacado el libro?

Y él ya estaba abriendo la boca mientras su rápido cerebro ideaba una respuestas, cuando la puerta sonó fuertemente,demasiado quizás.

-¡Nara Shikamaru! ¡Ábreme la puerta, maldito vago!

* * *

**El hembrismo es el equivalente al machismo, pero teniendo a la mujer en el rol de hombre. El feminismo es la igualdad de sexos, y el hembrismo la mujer por encima del hombre.**

**¿Quién será quien llama a la puerta? ¿Por qué no sabremos nunca quién escribió el libro? ¿Por qué nunca puede significar mañana, pasado o quizás dentro de un mes?**

**Dedico especialmente el capítulo a YyessyY que se ha tomado la molestia de hacer un super-maratón de mis fics dejando comentarios y animándome mucho con las otras historias. Espero que aunque sea corto, este capítulo te agrade.**

**Un beso enorme y espero gustosa sus ideas o respuestas a las estúpidas preguntas que hago porque me ha dado la tontería hoy ;)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. De misión de rescate al bar.**

-¡Ya voy mamá!

Cuando abrió la puerta su madre ya estaba preparada para seguir golpeándola y gritando.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella avanzó hacia dentro guiada por el olor de la cocina y también para encontrarse con una rubia con... con la ropa de su hijo puesta.

-¿Quién es ella Shikamaru?

-La embajadora de Suna, Temari, ya sabes quién es.

-¿Y está aquí...?

-Está aquí porque decidimos cenar juntos para comentar las diferentes posibilidades de la primera prueba eliminatoria de los exámenes de este año.

Yoshino puso cara de satisfecha, aunque después le preguntaría más sobre aquella chica, tanto a su hijo como a su marido, que extrañamente se enteraba de todo, _los chismes del bar_ se auto-contestó.

-Necesito que vayas a por tu padre. Se de sobra que está en el bar emborrachándose mientras yo me dejo la piel en hacerle una buena cena. Por eso, ve a buscarlo mientras yo sigo cocinando.

-Temari, cámbiate, nos vamos.

La rubia asintió y fue a por su ropa, dejando al joven genio en lo que supuso un apuro madre-hijo. La mirada que aquella mujer le había echado la había hecho sentir un frío repentino.

-¿Cómo que no es nadie? ¡Lleva tu ropa! Además, ¡todavía no has traído a este apartamento ni a Chouji!

-¡Porque no ha podido venir todavía!

-No pongas excusas vago, ¡ya estás contándomelo todo! ¡Y que sea la última vez que me ocultas a chicas en tu casa!

-No oculto nada, pero de ser así, tú lo has dicho. ¡Es _mi_ casa!

Temari dejó de escucharlos porque ambos habían bajado el volumen de su voz, pero sentía pena por el pobre Shikamaru.

Escuchó un portazo y salió tranquila, dando por hecho que la madre del moreno se había ido ya, y ella podía esperar en la entrada sin tener que aguantar una mirada o situación incómodo mientras él se cambiaba.

-Disculpa a mi madre-le pidió él sin esperar respuesta mientras iba hacia su cuarto a cambiarse.

-Da igual, una vez yo le hice algo peor a una amiguita de Kankuro.

Shikamaru asomó curioso la cabeza por la puerta, mirándola perplejo.

Que miedo debía dar Temari en una situación así. Siempre había pensado que era peor que su madre, compadeció al marionetista inmediatamente.

Ella no pudo recordar la escena, pues la que tenía frente a ella la absorbió. El pelo desordenado de Shikamaru, despeinada probablemente al sacarse la camiseta, su torso desnudo asomado ligeramente por la puerta. Los hombros fuertes y marcados, los pectorales firmes y... ¿abdominales? Menudo vago con un físico de muerte.

Era cierto que ella prefería a los hombres con espaldas más anchas, brazos enormes, altos y bien formados, pero el vago no estaba nada mal. Su espalda era notablemente más ancha que sus caderas, sus brazos marcados por los músculos los hacían lucir fuertes.

Era una pena que no se asomase más, quería ver el final de sus abdominales y lo marcadas que podía tener las caderas...

Él noto la mirada, pero ella rápidamente habló para desviar la atención.

-Nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto.

-No es nada fuera de lo normal, pero para entrenar y trabajar es molesto-terminó de arrancarse la goma de pelo y sacudió la cabeza hacia adelante y después hacia atrás, moviendo la considerable melena que llegaba a sus hombros.

Tenía el pelo bastante lacio y brillante, pero lo mejor de todo era que había salido del marco y sin la camiseta podía apreciar la devastadora imagen.

Tuvo que respirar fuerte para evitar esos sucios pensamientos y para darse la vuelta y coger el abanico, intentando canalizar su atención en el arma. Shikamaru entró de nuevo al cuarto y ella cargó el arma a la espalda.

Nunca había visto el cuerpo del moreno, pero no debía subestimarlo más, estaba claro que no estaba nada mal. _Ni mucho menos._

No tardó mucho en salir y ambos se encaminaron hacia la conocida taberna donde Shikaku estaría supuestamente. Aunque la rubia no la conocía pudo encontrar su ubicación gracias al ruido que provenía de allí.

Dos voces se apreciaban por encima de todo aquel estruendo, y Shikamaru se sonrojó así que ella pudo adivinar de quién se trataba.

Entraron en aquel local y Shikamaru se dirigió hacia una esquina donde tres hombres hablaban amenamente.

-Shikaku, ¡es tu hijo!

-Y no está solo.

Avanzó temiendo los comentarios de los amigos de su padre.

-Es Temari, la embajadora de Sunakagure. Temari, ellos son Chouza e Inoichi, y este de aquí es mi padre, Shikaku.

-Encantado preciosa-respondió el rubio besándola el dorso de la mano de la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo encanto-respondió Chouza dejando la pieza de carne por un momento y volviendo a ella rápidamente.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti, Temari, es un placer conocer a una estratega tan buena-comentó con una sonrisa el Nara.

Temari se fijó en que era una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hijo, hermosa y brillante, de medio lado con mucho carácter.

-También lo es para mi Shikaku-san, aquella batalla con el escuadrón de la aldea de la niebla de hace un año fue magnífico. Utilizar un terreno desconocido, analizarlo junto a las habilidades de tus compañeros en minoría numérica y derrotar a tantos ninjas de la arena tan solo utilizando los propios ataques que ellos lanzaban... es un genio-suspiró con admiración la kunoichi, rememorando en su imaginación los movimientos y toda la información que se le había dado de ese encuentro.

-¿De qué batalla habla, padre?

-Manda narices hijo, me avergüenzas. Que esta preciosa muchacha conozca tan bien mis estrategias y mis batallas y tu no sepas situarla sabiendo que fue hace un año y contra la niebla... es vergonzoso-respondió su padre.

-Temari, sería un inmenso placer que nos acompañaras en una copa.

-Pequeña, Shikaku-san, venimos para llevarlo a casa con su mujer, no para unirnos a usted.

-Será pequeña, lo prometo, además, estoy segura de que te encantarán las historias de mis viejos amigos.

-Eh, Shikaku, no nos llames viejos, ¡nos estás dejando fatal delante de esta hermosura!

-Temari, no deberías unirte a ellos sino ayudarme a separarlos y movilizarlos-replicó Shikamaru.

-No seas cascarrabias y únete, que ya eres mayor de edad, ¡vive un poco!

El moreno se sentó resignado, y pronto 5 pequeños vasos cargados de lo que reconoció como sake se sirvieron frente a ellos.

-Anda vago, veamos como toleras el alcohol.

-No hay nada más atractivo que una mujer que sabe compartir una buena coma, Temari-sama.

-Oh, por favor Chouza-san, no me trate con esos respetos, también me da la impresión de que me suma edad.

-Si así fuera Temari estaríamos encantados de que te acercaras más a nuestros años que a los del pequeño Shikamaru-respondió Inoichi.

La rubia rió con sinceridad, echando el torso hacia atrás y llevando una mano para tapar su diversión. Shikamaru admiró lo hermosa que se veía cuando se sonrojaba, y también aprendió lo poco que le gustaba que aquellos viejos fueran los que la hacían reír así de fuerte.

Bebió del vaso frente a él y reprimió la tos que pronto lo azotó. Cerró los ojos y una vez tragado carraspeó. ¿Dónde narices había agua? ¡Necesitaba un trago de agua!

A pesar de ser el último en vaciar su vaso, los cuatro restantes ya habían sido rellenados y Temari junto a su padre y sus amigos brindaba por aquellas historias pasadas.

No esperó mucho para volver a tomar el alcohol de otro trago en cuanto se le volvió a presentar el vaso servido de nuevo.

-Es preciosa, Shikamaru-le susurró Chouza. El mismo descaro y la misma inocencia que Chouji, claro que sabía que Temari era guapa, mucha gente lo decía.

Pero el adjetivo preciosa cobraba más sentido ahora que nunca. Las carcajadas, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, los ojos brillantes, quizás asomando una lágrima de risa...

Aquella mujer sabía comportarse, se manejaba bien con personas de cualquier edad, sabía sacar provecho de todas sus capacidades, sabía manejar a los hombres y aquello le resultaba algo entristecedor, pero recordó que ella era así, que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, y hombres o mujeres Temari estaba muy por encima de cualquier mortal.

Porque ella así lo creía, y él estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba. La rubia era la viva imagen de "querer es poder", un poco de esfuerzo, insistencia, esperanza, y ya era la mejor kunoichi de Suna, una gran madre para sus hermanos, talentosa en su campo de trabajo y letal como ninguna otra mujer que él había conocido.

En verdad, Temari era increíble.

La charla continuó durante un largo rato, comentando jugadas, estrategias, libros estudiados... y una exagerada historia del talento de aquellos tres viejos. Pero apenas hizo caso a aquello, contempló a la kunoichi, sus expresiones, sus ideas, su sonrisa cuando la piropeaban por sus soluciones para ciertas situaciones en el campo de batalla.

-Parece que nuestro jovencito se ha quedado embobado-rió Inoichi.

_Bebió_.

Sacando de su ensueño a Shikamaru, algunas burlas consiguieron centrar su atención en las palabras del padre de Ino.

-¿Por qué habrá sido?

-No lo sé, pero está rojo. Tu hijo no tiene tu mismo aguante, Shikaku, un vaso más de sake y caerá.

Aquello no era cierto, no le agradaba la bebida, pero estaba seguro que de no le había afectado tanto, pero decir por qué había sido era más vergonzoso aún.

_Bebió de nuevo._

-Temari, deberías llevarlo a casa, yo os acompañaré e iré a donde mi esposa, que debe estar maldiciendo a mis ancestros.

-Hasta ellos la temen, compañero-apuntó el Yamanaka y Chouza asintió.

Temari cogió el vaso de Shikamaru y lo bebió de un trago, se despidió con una sincera sonrisa de sus acompañantes y tiró del brazos del vago. Shikaku se levantó a la par y alzando una mano con la misma intención que Temari, salió del bar.

-Hacen buena pareja, una pena que él no se atreva a admitirlo.

-Están en las manos de Shikaku, ¿recuerdas? No hay nada que se le resista, y creo que le gustaría muchísimo tener a Temari en la familia.

-Demasiado. Algo habrá pensado, no por nada es el shinobi más inteligente del país.

-Su hijo le pisa los talones, Inoichi.

-Si, pero todavía tiene que aprender mucho de su viejo.

Ambos brindaron y se decidieron a ir a sus respectivas casas una vez pagaron la cuenta.

*-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-**-.-*

-Shikamaru, te está subiendo el alcohol ya demasiado.

Sabía que había bebido alguna que otra copa menos que ella, pero algunas al fin y al cabo, y por la cara ante el primer sorbo, parecía su primera experiencia con el sake, era normal que ahora estuviese algo mareado.

-Maldito vago, ¡borracho haces hasta menos esfuerzos! Si te dejara en el suelo la gente pensaría que serías un cadáver de lo poco que te mueves. ¡Co-la-bo-ra!

Y él haciendo el que esperaba que fuera el último intento, se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación.

Había intentado disimular frente a su padre, pero estaba seguro de que le había cazado. Por lo menos Temari había entendido lo que él quería y no había hecho ningún comentario jocoso.

-No esperarás que te meta a la ducha, ¿no?

Él solo se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Temari puso sus labios en la frente de él para verificar la temperatura y decidió que lo mejor sería un poco de agua fría para despejarlo.

-Sé que tienes sueño, pero primero tienes que desnudarte, y meterte bajo el grifo con agua fría.

Hacía tiempo que no le veía vaguear tanto, sabía que estaba cansado, y que la energía nunca había sido su fuerte, pero el alcohol había empeorado todo.

-No me dejas otro remedio.

Y sin pensarlo más veces, y preocupada a la vez que enfadada con el moreno, comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones para quitárselos.

Él la miró desde la cama interrogante, pero rápidamente la kunoichi apartó la mirada para no enfrentarse a aquellos ojos negros.

-Venga, levanta para que te quite el chaleco y la camiseta.

Un gruñido leve salió de él, le recordaba a los que ella a veces hacía cuando su hermano Kankuro entraba a despertarla y ella no quería madrugar.

Pudo quitarle el chaleco y la camiseta sin problema aunque casi tenía que mantener sujeto al Nara cada segundo. Había acabado poniéndose a un lado con la pierna detrás de su espalda para evitar que cayera sobre el colchón.

-A la ducha señorito.

Y ella lo cargó pasando uno de los fuertes brazos de él por encima de sus hombros. Casi lo arrastró con ella para dejarlo apoyado en la bañera y sentarlo dentro. Chillaría cuando el agua fría le golpease, pero era lo mejor para despertarlo.

Y tal como había previsto el grito taladró sus oídos, acompañado de una mirada de súplica y asombro.

¡Maldita mujer! El agua estaba helada, y además, él no estaba tan mal, podría haberse metido a la cama perfectamente.

Movido por una venganza demasiado problemática incluso para él, agarró de la muñeca de Temari y levantándose un poco pasó el otro brazo por su cintura.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

Tarde, el shinobi la había impulsado a su lugar en la bañera, justo debajo del chorro de agua.

-¡¿Estás loco estúpido?! ¡Llevo mi ropa puesta, se está mojando y además, yo lo he hecho por tu bien!

-Blabla, solo querías verme sufrir. Y si, debí haberte desnudado como has hecho conmigo mujer, ¡seguro que habrías acabado aprovechándote de mi!

-¿De ti? De todas las personas de este mundo que se mueren por conocerme y ser despojados de sus ropas por mi, ni loca te elegiría a ti.

-Me has incluido en ese grupo...

-Tú también te mueres por mi, Shika-kun-añadió ella juguetona, sin creer en sus palabras.

-No juegues conmigo, Temari...

-¿Por qué? Yo lo hago todo divertido...

-Porque quizás si juegas conmigo te demuestre que no me ganaste en esos exámenes y no me ganarías aquí a nada, y eso tu pobre ego no lo soportaría, princesa-remarcó cada palabra sumándose a su guerra.

Los labios de ella prácticamente atacaron los de él mientras se subía en su cuerpo buscando más contacto con su cuerpo. La boca de ella se abrió para dejar que su lengua lamiera delicadamente los labios de él, que reaccionó dejándola pasar.

Su lenguas se entrelazaron, se persiguieron, se separaron para buscarse de nuevo mientras las manos de ella tiraban del pelo ahora de nuevo suelto.

Un jadeo vibró en la garganta de él y llevando una de sus manos al trasero de la rubia y la otra a la espalda, la apretó contra él. Lo malo es que aquel gesto desencadenó una respuesta que no esperaba por parte de ella. Se apartó.

-Lo siento Shikamaru, pero sigues demasiado borracho.

Y levantándose de la bañera dejó ahí a el Nara, dispuesta a cambiarse la ropa antes de enfermarse.

Dejando a Shikamaru más perdido que nunca, bajo un buen chorro de agua fría que puede que le ayudar a despejar su mente ahora que lo necesitaba.

* * *

No estoy demasiado contenta con este capítulo, es como si le faltara algo... palabras quizás, me parece corto para la situación que es, ¡corto incluso para mi! Solo espero que a vosotr s no os disguste. Muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerme, y dejad reviews si queréis poder elegir entre calor o frío en la temperatura del agua cuando Shikamaru os empotre contra una de las paredes de la ducha ;)


End file.
